Legends About Love
by 137Ken
Summary: 'Di sekolah kami ada 5 legenda tentang cinta, salah satunya apabila kalian berciuman di ruang musik dengan pasangan kalian, maka dia adalah jodohmu.'/SIBUM FANFICT/YAOI/PROLOG/UNLIKE DONT READ!/KEEP OR DELETE?/ Gomawo
1. Prolog

**Tittle :**

**Legends About Love**

**Cast :**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and other**

**Pair :**

**SiBum**

**Genre :**

**Romance-Friendship-(little) humor**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Legends About Love © Minami Ooshima, May 2012**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, BL, BOYS LOVE, MaleXMale, YAOI, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, dkk.**

* * *

-PROLOGUE-

_'Di sekolah kami ada 5 legenda tentang cinta. Salah satu dari ke lima legenda itu adalah, apabila ada sepasang kekasih berciuman di ruang musik sekolah tepat pada bulan purnama. Maka kelak, cinta mereka akan abadi dan tidak akan terpisahkan. Dengan kata lain, orang yang mencium kita adalah jodoh kita di kemudian hari.'_'

* * *

"Kau tau, tadi malam dia mengajakku ke ruang musik dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dia menciumku di ruang musik!"

"Lalu, kenapa jika dia menciummu di ruang musik?"

"Karena aku percaya dengan legenda itu."

* * *

"Kau anak baru?"

"Ya, perkenalkan namaku..."

* * *

"Disini ada lima legenda tentang cinta. Salah satunya ada di ruang musik ini. Tapi, aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu mustahil untuk terjadi."

* * *

"Jadi kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting ini?"

"Hal tidak penting apa maksudmu? Ini hal penting!"

* * *

"Aku memang tidak percaya dengan legenda itu, tapi kuharap aku bisa menemukan seseorang dari legenda itu."

Chuu~

"Dan orang yang kau cari ada di hadapanmu sekarang."

* * *

***END OF PROLOG***

* * *

**Mianhaee! Salahkan otak Ken yang terlalu banyak mendapat inspirasi! ~  
**

**Ini FF SiBum pertama Ken, entahlah dari dulu Ken bener" pengen bikin FF dengan main cast SiBum, tapi baru keturutan sekarang, walaupun baru prolognya, tapi Ken bener-bener seneng! :DD  
**

**Kalo respon buat FF ini bagus dan banyak Ken bakalan nerusin FF ini, tapi kalo sedikit dengan terpaksa Ken akan delete FF ini :)  
**

**Last word...  
**

**.  
**

**Keep or Delete?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Gomawo :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : First Meet

**Tittle :**

**Legends About Love**

**Cast :**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and other**

**Pair :**

**SiBum**

**Genre :**

**Romance-Friendship-Drama**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Legends About Love © 137Ken, 2013**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, BL, BOYS LOVE, MaleXMale, YAOI, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, dkk.**

**Summary :**

**_'Di sekolah kami ada 5 legenda tentang cinta. Salah satu dari ke lima legenda itu adalah, apabila ada sepasang kekasih berciuman di ruang musik sekolah tepat pada bulan purnama. Maka kelak, cinta mereka akan abadi dan tidak akan terpisahkan. Dengan kata lain, orang yang mencium kita adalah jodoh kita di kemudian hari.'_'**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**enJOY~**

* * *

Seorang _namja _berparas tampan memandang bangunan di depannya dengan bosan. Hampir, setiap bulan ia menatap bangunan yang sama fungsinya namun berbeda bentuknya. Ya, apalagi jika bukan gedung sekolah yang berbeda arsitektur rancangannya setiap ia pindah sekolah namun fungsinya tidak ada bedanya dengan sekolah lainnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat seberapa 'buruk' sekolah ini." Ucap _namja _tersebut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah barunya. Siwon –nama _namja _itu- mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penjuru halaman tersebut. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari gadis yang berada di sekitarnya.

'Ya, seperti biasa aku selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun berada.' Ujar Siwon di dalam hatinyan dan tidak lupa senyum jokernya juga terukir di wajah tampannya.

**BRUGH!**

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seperti orang terjatuh. Matanya menangkap seorang namja –atau mungkin yeoja- berkacamata mendengus kesal sebelum mengambil buku-buku –yang mungkin miliknya- yang terjatuh di atas tanah.

"_Jweseonghamamnida sunbae. _Aku.. aku tidak tahu. _Jweseonghamnida._" Dan seorang siswa berpipi tembam yang sibuk membungkukkan badannya guna meminta maaf pada orang yang di tabraknya.

"_Ne, gwenchana._" Jawab _namja _yang ditabrak _namja _berpipi tembam tadi. "Lain kali hati-hati jika berjalan." _Namja _berpipi tembam tadi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti sebelum berpamitan untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Hhh.. Sebaiknya aku segera ke kelas." Ujar _namja _tersebut dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Dia itu _namja _atau _yeoja_ ? Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk seukuran _namja. _Tapi, dadanya rata. Aish! Entahlah! Untuk apa aku pikirkan ?" gumam Siwon sebelum melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Ya. Silahkan masuk." Jawab Kang _Songsaenim _saat mendengar ketukan pintu di tengah-tengah jam mengajarnya. Tidak lama kemudian Jung _songsaenim _memasuki ruang kelas tersebut dengan seorang siswa di belakangnya. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari setiap _yeoja _yang ada di kelas tersebut.

"Mohon perhatian kalian sebentar." Ujar Jung _songsaenim _tegas yang berhasil membuat keadaan kelas hening kembali. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Choi Siwon ibnida. _Pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya." Ujar _namja _tersebut yang ternyata Siwon.

"Baiklah Siwon-_ssi, _silahkan duduk di sebelah Kim Kibum-_ssi._" Ujar Jung _songsaenim _sebelum meninggalkan kelas Kang _songsaenim. _Siwon segera berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Jung _songsaenim._

Siwon meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan _namja _berkacamata yang dipanggil Kim Kibum tadi.

"_Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Choi Siwon ibnida._ _Dangsin-en nugu?" _Siwon mencoba menyapa _namja _disebelahnya. Ia tahu bahwa _namja _yang bernama Kim Kibum tadi tidak memperhatikan dirinya yang berada di depan kelas tadi.

"Kim Kibum. Cukup panggil, Kibum, Siwon -_ssi_." jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di mejanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kibum-_ssi._" ucap Siwon sebelum Kang _songsaenim_ menegur mereka berdua.

.

.

"Kibum-_ssi, _bisakah kau mengenalkan sekolah ini padaku ? Aku dengar kau siswa yang paling jenius disini." Siwon mencoba mengajak bicara Kibum sesaat setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan Kang _songsaenim _keluar dari kelas.

Kibum melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, "Masih ada waktu 25 menit." Kibum beranjak dari bangkunya dan beranjak meninggalkan Siwon yang masih diam di bangkunya. Masih mencoba memahami maksud perkataan Kibum. Kibum yang merasa Siwon tidak berada di belakangnya,mendengus pelan sebelum menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Kau membuang waktu-ku selama 2 menit untuk menunggu kau yang tidak segera megikutiku." Siwon yang mengerti arti dari ucapan Kibum segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengejar Kibum yang mulai meninggalkan ruang kelas.

.

.

"Ini ruang auditorium. Biasa digunakan untuk perlombaan yang berhubungan dengan— Kau bisa membacanya sendiri disana." Kibum menghentikan ucapannya dan menunjuk sebuah papan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Siwon berdiri. Siwon mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Kibum dan membaca kegunaan ruang auditorium itu.

"Apakah disini ada ruang gym, Kibum-_ssi?_" tanya Siwon saat mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruang auditorium.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Siwon dengan glare-nya. "Apa kau pikir ini sekolah asrama tuan Choi ?" Siwon hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Ini ruang musiknya. Anggota ekstrakulikuler biasa menggunakan ruangan ini saat sore hari. Pagi hari dan siang harinya digunakan untuk pelajaran sekolah." jelas Kibum seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan piano. Membiarkan Siwon melihat-lihat isi ruangan tersebut.

'Lagipula ini ruangan terakhir.'

"Apakah kau juga mengikuti ekstra musik ini Kibum-_ssi ?_" tanya Siwon mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik." jawab Kibum singkat. Jari-jarinya dengan iseng menekan tuts-tuts piano yang ada di depannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Siwon yang memandangnya heran. Perlahan-lahan tangan mungil Kibum mulai menari di atas tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Sebuah melodi musim semi yang indah dimainkan oleh _namja _berkulit putih tersebut. Mata indahnya terpejam mengikuti irama melodi yang dimainkan jari-jari kecilnya. Raut wajah yang semula tegang perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan raut kedamaian.

Siwon mengamati Kibum yang memainkan lagu dari piano yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Menatap kagum akan kemampuan Kibum yang memainkan melodi tersebut. Membawanya ikut merasakan maksud dari melodi yang dimainkan oleh Kibum. Senyum manis tercetak di bibir jokernya.

TING!

Dengan berakhirnya lagu yang dimainkan Kibum, Siwon segera memberi tepuk tangan untuk Kibum yang mulai membuka kembali mata onyx-nya dan menatap Siwon heran.

"Permainan yang sangat bagus Kibum-_ssi! _Kau benar-benar hebat!" puji Siwon dengan raut wajah kagumnya. Kibum tetap memasang ekspresi dingin. Seolah-olah apa yang baru saja dimainkan hanyalah sebuah permainan kecil-kecilan yang tidak begitu menarik perhatian.

"Apa kau sudah cukup melihat-lihatnya? Jam tanda istirahat akan segera selesai." Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu ruang musik. Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan kembali mengikuti langkah kaki Kibum meninggalkan ruang musik tersebut.

.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di kantin. Dengan segelas jus apel di depannya dan buku yang ada di genggamannya. Siwon yang bingung akan duduk dimana memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Kibum. Walaupun sebenarnya, banyak _yeoja _yang berharap-harap agar Siwon duduk bersebelahan atau minimal di depan mereka.

Kibum tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Siwon yang mulai memakan _jjangmyeon _-nya. Dia tetap terfokus dengan buku yang ada di genggamannya. Siwon yang mulai mengerti watak Kibum tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Eun Rin-_ya_! Kau tau? Kemarin _sunbae _yang aku sukai mengajakku ke ruang musik! Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" suara seorang _yeoja _yang berada di belakang Siwon.

"_Mwo ? Jinjjayo ? _Lalu apa yang dilakukan _sunbae _itu kepdamu ? Jangan katakan..." suara _yeoja _kedua.

"Hihi, kau benar. Yongeun _sunbae _menciumku di ruang musik." jawab si _yeoja _pertama dengan suara yang sedikit di pelankan.

"Kyaaa~! _Chukkae chukkaeyo! _Ah, dengan begini.. Pasti Yongeun _sunbae _adalah jodohmu!" Siwon yang mendengar percakapan kedua _yeoja _di belakangnya mulai tertarik dengan percakapan mereka berdua dan juga bingung.

"Kibum-_ssi_, apa aku boleh bertanya ?" tanya Siwon takut mengganggu aktivitas Kibum yang sedang membaca buku.

"Jika pertanyaan itu tidak penting, lebih baik tidak usah." jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Siwon meminum orange juice-nya sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Kibum.

"Emm.. Apa kau mendengar percakapan dua _yeoja _yang berada di belakangku tadi tentang ruang musik ?" tanya Siwon. Kibum tidak menjawab apapun. Merasa Kibum diam saja, Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ruang musik itu dan... ciuman ?" Siwon memelankan suaranya pada kata terakhir. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah balik bertanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, sepertinya menarik." jawab Siwon. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon tadi.

** TBC**

* * *

**Last Word.**

**Review Please :) Gomawo *bow***

**a/n : Ah, it's me Author with pen name Minami Ooshima change be 137Ken XD**


End file.
